Macbeth my way YuGiOh Style!
by Kanika Ishtar
Summary: Witches, mobs, elaborate murder plots, what else do you need in a Shakespeare play? The Yu-Gi-Oh gang decided to act this play out and this is how it went. *My first fan fiction*


Since I have seen a lot of fan fictions doing versions of Shakespeare plays, I decided I would do one too. Since I studied Macbeth this year, I am going to make a Yu-Gi-Oh version of Macbeth. So here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I did not write any of Shakespeare's plays and I do not own Yu- Gi-Oh. If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, I would have Yami and Yugi locked in my closet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cast:  
  
First Witch: Mai Second Witch: Anzu Third Witch: Ishizu Hecate: Black Magician Girl King Duncan: Seto Malcolm (Duncan's oldest son): Mokuba Donalbain (Duncan's youngest son): Noah Macbeth: Yami Lady Macbeth: Yugi Banquo: Jou Fleance: Shizuka Macduff: Marik Lady Macduff: Malik Son of the Macduff's: Bandit Keith Ross: Bakura Lennox: Ryou Menteith: Neo the Magic Swordsman Angus: Celtic Guardian Caithness: Gaia the Fierce Knight Doctor: Otogi Siward: Black Magician Young Siward: Chibi Black Magician Seyton: Honda Apparitions: Weevil, Rex, and Espa Roba First Murderer: Black Luster Soldier Second Murderer: Magician of Black Chaos Old Man: Mako Soldier: Harpie's Brother Porter: Pegasus Thane of Cawdor: Bones  
  
There are a few other roles that I couldn't exactly think of anybody to fill them in, so nameless people will play him or her. Now that we know who is who, let's get on with the fan fiction!  
  
Macbeth  
  
'.' - thoughts "." - lines (.) - my little side notes *.* - setting information ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ - scene change [.] - someone enters the scene  
  
Meeting New People and Confrontations  
  
*The three witches are sitting in a private room of a café. Music can be faintly heard in the background.*  
  
"So where do you guys want to meet and where?" Mai asked while taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"How about when the stupid corporate war between the major companies that run the city has died down?" Anzu replied.  
  
"Let's meet here in this café again. I like it here. This place has great drinks!" Ishizu answered happily.  
  
"I can feel like we will be running into Yami sometime soon girls," remarked Anzu while shuddering."  
  
"All I know is that what's bad is good and what's good is bad. Let's get out of here," Mai commented as she got up. Anzu and Ishizu rose to their feet at the same time and nodded. All three women walked out of the café together.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Seto is sitting behind his desk in his office. Mokuba, Noah and Ryou are sitting nearby. A soldier comes into the room to meet with Seto.*  
  
"So who is this and what does he have to say to me?" Seto snapped, obviously pissed that he was called out of a meeting for this.  
  
"He was with the other people who was fighting for the rights of our company," Mokuba remarked. "Come on, tell Seto what happened during the big fight you guys had."  
  
"Well," the soldier began, "when we were trying to negotiate with them, they didn't like what we had suggested on your behalf. They lunged at us and began to fight us. We had no other choice but to fight back. Yami did a great job beating up all the flunkies the other company had. He never let them fight back. The flunkies tried to call to their boss to help them in the fight but Yami and Jou were able to take them down before they could. I think I should see a doctor, Seto. I was very badly hurt before Yami and Jou got there."  
  
"I can see that," Seto replied coolly, "and I thank you for fighting for the company." Seto motioned for some room guards to come over to the soldier. "Bring him to see a doctor. See to it that he gets good medical attention."  
  
[Bakura enters Seto's office.]  
  
"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Ryou inquired. "Did something happen?"  
  
"Come on, tell me Bakura. Tell me what happened!" Seto demanded.  
  
"I just got back from the other company building!" Bakura stated quickly while gasping for air. "A lot of people are badly hurt. There is something worse that you should know about though. Bones betrayed you. He had been secretly working for the other company. When we got there, he turned against us. We have him captured right now. We also managed to steal some of the other company's money."  
  
"Good," Seto commented while smiling. "Now go and tell Yami that he is now promoted. He deserves this reward."  
  
Bakura nodded and exited the room to go off and find Yami and tell him of his promotion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*The three witches are back at the café. They have bags with them from various stores. They are smiling happily while discussing their shopping adventures.*  
  
"So where did you get a lovely dress, Mai?" Ishizu asked anxiously.  
  
"At the fancy shop down the street!" Mai replied happily.  
  
The door to the café opened. In walked Jou and Yami. They were talking about their victorious fight at the rival company building.  
  
"It has been a good and a bad day so far, Jou," Yami commented while yawning.  
  
"Sure has been, " Joey replied. "How far do we have to go till we get back to KaibaCorp? I don't want to walk much longer. At least we can get a drink here."  
  
The three witches slowly get up and walk over to Jou and Macbeth who had sat down at a table with their drinks. Yami notices them and decides to speak to them.  
  
"Who are you girls?" Yami asked the three women in front of him.  
  
"Hello Yami, worthy friend of Seto." Mai said coolly.  
  
"Hello Yami, new manager of a section of KaibaCorp." Anzu said shyly.  
  
"Hello Yami, future head of KaibaCorp." Ishizu said confidently.  
  
Yami started at them in bewilderment. He didn't know these three yet they knew about him. Well, some stuff about him at least.  
  
"Hey Yami, " Jou inquired, "Are you alright? You look so startled by all this. Not that I blame you at all or anything. You just got told you got a promotion and you will become head of KaibaCorp. If I were you, I would be so happy. Anyway, staying on this subject, if you ladies know stuff about my friend here, think you know anything about me?"  
  
"Hello Jou," all three witches replied. "You will not get as great news as Yami did but it will still be good for you. You will not be head of KaibaCorp but your offspring will."  
  
Yami stood up from his seat. "Can you three tell me more? I know I am Seto's friend but how am I a new manager? The only one who can get fired is Bones and he hasn't done anything wrong. How do you know this information? Tell me!"  
  
Without saying another word to Jou or Yami, the witches leave the café.  
  
"Why did they leave?" Jou asked himself.  
  
"No idea, Jou," Yami replied while watching the three women leave.  
  
"So what was the stuff they went on about?"  
  
"Apparently your offspring will become heads of KaibaCorp."  
  
"They said you would also become head of KaibaCorp."  
  
"And that I would take Bones' job too. This is just so weird."  
  
[Celtic Guardian enters the café with Bakura.] (Hehe, a duel monster in a café. And the first duel monster to appear too.)  
  
"Hey Yami!" Bakura called out to Yami as he and Celtic walk over to them. "We have been looking all over for you and Jou. Seto heard of the good fighting you did. He is proud of you" Bakura said.  
  
"Seto wanted us to come and thank you for your help in the fight," Celtic added.  
  
"Seto also wanted Celtic and I to give you a promotion to manager." Bakura added while smiling.  
  
"Is this true?" Jou asked with a surprised look in his face.  
  
"But Bones is still manager. Why am I suddenly the manager?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well he still is manager but he won't be for long. We found out that he was a traitor and was secretly working for the other company. Because of your hard work, you get to take his place." Celtic told Yami.  
  
'Wow, what those three women told me came true, but the greatest one is yet to come.' Yami thought. 'So does this mean that what the women told Jou will come true as well?'  
  
"Well this sure is weird but I think I should tank you on Yami's behalf. I am sure he is glad you came to tell him this." Jou said to Celtic and Bakura.  
  
'So the first two things the women told me were true. Does this mean I will become head of KaibaCorp? Well if it happens, I will be happy to take on the responsibility.' Yami continued saying in his mind. 'Whatever will happen will happen. I will just have to wait.'  
  
"Hey Yami, come on, we should be heading back to KaibaCorp." Jou said which snapped Yami out of his thoughts.  
  
"You're right, Jou," Yami replied after coming back to reality. "Bakura, Celtic, we're heading back to KaibaCorp. You two should come with us."  
  
Celtic and Bakura nod in agreement. Yami, Jou, Bakura, and Celtic walk out of the café again on their way back to KaibaCorp.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So how did you guys like this so far? Please review! I would love some reviews. Just please no flames. This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. Till next time, see you guys around! ~_^ 


End file.
